Spesial Present for Naruto Birthday
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Sakura CS telah menyiapkan kado sepseial untuk Naruto di hari ulang tahunnya yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. ..."bukannya yang lebih berbahaya itu kalian. kami ini jauh lebih pandai dalam membuat sesuatu menjadi lebih cantik..I-ini… aku sudah mem-bawanya...Pengganti pakaian agar terlihat lebih lezat ya? ..kami akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ceceran darah... NS, BDSM, Rape!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By: ShinKUrai

**Happy Birthday to Uzumaki Naruto ^_^**

Warning!  
Yaoi, PwP, OOC, Lemon, Rape, BDSM, Gaje, Abal, Miss Typo,Etc.

NS

…..

..

.

BRUUSSSHH

"Yes, kita berhasil! Dia sudah menghirup asap itu."

"Sekarang kita tunggu sampai obatnya benar-benar bekerja!"

"Ternyata semudah ini ya..?!"

"Tentu saja! Itu kerena kita menggunakan taktik yang ampuh."

"Hey cepat…! Dia sudah tumbang."

"Waow… tangkapan yang besar. Dengan semangat masa muda yang membara… biarkan aku membawanya dengan karung ini!"

"Capat! Gotong dia ke tempat lokasi!"

"_Hai_'."

"Sekarang kita bisa mulai membubutinya dan membuat kulit putih mulusnya terekspos tanpa sehelai bulupun…!"

"Kau tahu? Ini lebih sederhana daripada itu. Hihihihhh…"

"Sebaiknya kalian bertiga keluar dari sini! Biar kami yang mengurusnya."

"Enak saja, bukannya yang lebih berbahaya itu kalian. Lagipula… kami ini jauh lebih pandai dalam membuat sesuatu menjadi lebih cantik."

"I-ini… aku sudah mem-bawanya…"

"Hemm… Kriiuk.. Pengganti pakaian ya? Krrriuukk… agar terlihat lebih lezat ya? Krriiukk…"

"Baiklah… aku akan mulai mengulitinya."

"Lakukan saja pelan-pelan..! kami ingin merekam momen ini sedetail-detailnya di dalam otak kami."

"Dasar… merepotkan saja!"

"Tenang saja..! kami yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ceceran darah di ruangan ini."

"Hihihihihhh…"

.

.

0o0

.

"Hei cepat! Naruto sebentar lagi ke sini."

"Dekorasi ruangan sudah selesai… tinggal menyusun semuanya di atas meja."

Lebih dari beberapa orang terlihat sangat sibuk di rumah apartemen yang lumayan kecil itu. Ruangan yang biasanya terlihat berantakan dan tidak terurus itu kini terlihat sangat rapi dan cantik dengan pita dan beberapa balon yang menggantung di setiap sisi dindingnya.

Dua orang _kunoichi_ berambut pink dan kuning terlihat masih menyiapkan kue dan beberapa makanan lainnya untuk hidangan pesta nanti.

"Nah, kuenya sudah siap!" Pekik Ino setelah memberi sentuhan terakhir pada hiasan kue tarnya.

"Krrriiuukk… Lalu bagaimana dengan si besar itu? Krrriiukkk…"

"Ooh… dia? Masih berada di oven. Sebentar lagi juga matang." Jawab Sakura menanggapi Chouji yang bertanya dengan mulut penuh kripik kentang.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar ya Chouji…? Dagingnya pasti sangat empuk. Melihat tubuh putihnya yang gempal sebelum dimasak saja sudah cukup membuatmu meneteskan air liur… Jadi, cepat pergi dari sini atau kau tidak mendapatkan jatah! Kau memakan tempat tahu." Ujar Ino jengkel. Keberadaan Chouji yang bertubuh besar di dapur sempit ini membuat gerakannya terhambat.

"Ugh… aku benar-benar lapar..Krriiuukk…"

"Mulutmu kan tidak berhenti mengunyah kripik kentang sedari tadi…" Geram Ino seraya mendorong Chouji berjalan keluar dari ruangan dapur.

"Cepat! Naruto, dia sudah berada di luar!" Seru Kiba yang tiba-tiba masuk, membuat semuanya gelagapan panik untuk segera bersiap.

"Biar aku yang pegang kuenya. Cepat berkumpul dan segera matikan lampunya!" Perintah Sakura, membuat orang yang berjumlah lebih dari sepuluh itu berdesak-desakkan untuk berjajar di tengah ruangan.

"Chouji… kecilkan tubuhmu sedikit..!" Gerutu Kiba, saat tubuhnya harus terdesak tubuh Chouji.

"Ugh, tidak bisa."

"SSsst... diamlah!"

CEKLEK

"Ah? Gelap sekali."

"Itu karena kau belum menekan saklar lampunya." Sahut Sai yang masih setia berada di samping Naruto untuk menemaninya seharian ini. Yah, yang sebenarnya bertugas untuk menyibukkan Naruto agar Naruto tidak mengetahui rencana mereka dan meyukseskan misi kali ini.

Naruto mulai meraba dinding apartemennya untuk menemukan saklar lampu ruangan ini. Dan tepat saat lampu kembali menyala, Naruto harus diterkejutkan oleh kehadiran banyak orang yang tidak disangkanya sudah memenuhi apartemennya, yang secara serempak meniupkan terompet disertai semburan kertas ke arahnya sebelum Naruto mengenali mereka satu persatu.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO…" Seru mereka serempak disusul lagu ulang tahun yang Sakura, Ino dan yang lainnya kumandangkan kecuali Shikamaru dan Neji yang hanya tersenyum membuat Naruto yang masih membelalakkan matanya megap-megap seperti ikan koi.

"Ka-kalian…" Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca sekarang. Rasanya sangat bahagia… melihat semua teman-temannya yang sangat berharga berkumpul di rumah kecilmu untuk memberikan kejutan pesta di hari ulang tahunmu. Apalagi jika ini adalah tahun kedua dimana kau mengetahui hari lahirmu yang sebenarnya, dan tidak menyangka ulang tahunmu dapat dirayakan seperti ini.

"Jadi sekarang kau ingin menangis dengan pesta kejutan ini Naruto..?!" Ujar Sai dengan senyum tulusnya. Sejenak kemudian…

CUP "Selamat ulang tahun!" Sai sudah memberikan kecupan selamat ulang tahun di bibir Naruto, Membuat Naruto terpaku beberapa detik.

"Yo, selamat ulang tahun Naruto!"

"Selamat ulang tahun Kak Naruto! Ini untukmu." Diikuti Kiba, Konohamaru dan yang lainnya mengucapkan selamat dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

"Sekarang kau bisa meniup lilinnya setelah mengucapkan harapanmu Naruto..!" Ucap Sakura menyodorkan kue yang dibawanya kepada Naruto.

"Kau belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku Sakura..?!" Naruto mendekat kearah Sakura dengan bibir yang mengucrut bersiap mendapat sambutan, namun Sakura menghindarinya.

"Yahyah, selamat ulang tahun. Sekarang tiup lilinnya sebelum aku melemparkan kue ini kewajahmu!" Naruto hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya kecewa tidak mendapat kecupan ulang tahun dari teman perempuan se-timnya itu.

"Hahahah… padahal lebih menarik jika kue itu memang sudah bersarang di mukamu sejak tadi…" Sahut Kiba.

"Membuang makanan kan tidak baik. Krrriiukk… Pesta ulang tahun tanpa kue tar itu tidak lengkap. Krriiukk." Komentar Chouji, membuat mereka tertawa membenarkannya.

Rasanya ini adalah momen paling bahagia di sepanjang hidup Naruto. Namun ada satu keganjilan di dalam hatinya yang membuat semua ini rasanya kurang lengkap. 'Aku harap… untuk yang selanjutnya aku bisa menghabiskan hari ulang tahunku bersamanya!'. Ucap Naruto dalam hati sebelum meniup padam semua lilinnya diikuti tepuk tangan dari mereka yang hadir.

lol

"Kuharap aku tidak terlambat untuk menikmati hidangan pesta malam ini."

"Nenek Tsunade!"

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto. Semoga kau bertambah dewasa dan dapat mengurangi kadar kebodohan di otakmu!" Ucap Tsunade yang mendudukkan dirinya bergabung bersama mereka di meja dengan kalkun besar yang anggota tubuhnya sudah hilang sebagian.

"Ucapan macam apa itu..?!" Gerutu Naruto.

"Itu semua karena tingkat kekonyolanmu tidak berkurang untuk membuat onar yang aneh-aneh. Kau sudah cukup menambah beban sakit kepalaku di usiaku yang sudah lanjut ini Bocah."

"Bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak bodoh Tsunade-sama."

"Guru Kakashi!" Seru beberapa orang serempak termasuk Naruto saat melihat Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Maaf! Kali ini aku harus tersesat di jalan yang dinamakan cinta…Ouch." Iruka yang muncul dari belakang Kakashi menyodok perut Kakashi untuk menghentikan bualannya.

"Maaf Naruto. Aku harus terlambat karena terlibat urusan tidak penting dari seseorang." Ujar Iruka dengan mata yang masih memicing ke arah Kakashi.

"Tidak apa-apa Iruka-Sensei, kami dapat memakluminya kok…" Sahut Kiba, yang dibalas senyuman simpul dari Kakashi dan wajah memerah dari Iruka yang baru sadar tidak sengaja membongkar kegiatan privasinya.

"Diamlah Puppy! Kau juga punya urusan sendiri setelah ini." Bisik Shikamaru di sebelahnya. Namun cukup didengar oleh semuanya. Membuat muka Kiba memerah dan disambut dengan tawa orang-orang di ruangan itu.

O.o

Sebagian dari mereka sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tinggal beberapa orang saja yang masih berada disitu untuk membereskan sisa kekacauan pesta mereka. Pesta yang hangat dan lumayan meriah dengan sedikit kekacauan dari mereka yang sempat lepas kendali. Yah, walau hanya sebatas beberapa canda'an intim yang menyulut emosi untuk melempar beberapa properti dan membuat ruangan sangat berantakan. Bahkan Tsunade sendiri yang belum puas meminum _sake_-nya harus pamit pulang lebih dulu karena tidak ingin pusing dengan kelaluan anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Oi Shika, sepat bagunn! Kau tidak ingin pulang ya?" Tampak Kiba sedang berusaha membangunkan rusanya yang sudah jatuh tertidur bahkan sebelum pesta selesai.

"Bukan seperti itu cara membangunkannya Kiba. Seharusnya kau menciumnya!" Ucap Ino yang notabene-nya adalah seorang Fujoshi.

"Aku tidak mau mencium mulut penuh iler itu." Sahut Kiba pura-pura bergidik jijik.

"Shikamaru… bangunlah! Bukannya Kiba sedang ada urusan saat ini, apa kau tidak mau membantunya?" Ucap Ino.

"Mendokusai…" Jawab Shikamaru yang sudah terbangun kemudian menguap lebar.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau- Hei…!"

"Ayo pulang Puppy!" Shikamaru menarik Kiba keluar dari apartemen itu. Meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura yang tertawa geli dan Naruto yang hanya memandang maklum kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Kita juga harus pulang Naruto. Semoga kau tidak terlalu capek malam ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Yah, karena kau harus disibukkan degan hadiah dari kami." Tambah Ino.

"Hadiah? Hadiah yang mana?" Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, berfikir hadiah mana yang dimaksud. Mengingat hanya beberapa bungkusan kado yang ia terima, dan tidak mungkin sampai menguras tenaga.

"Na-naruto… Aku permisi dulu. Se-selamat me-nikmati malam ini!" Pamit Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino masih saja senyam-senyum tidak jelas bahkan setelah keluar dari apartemennya.

"Yah, terimakasih… Hati-hati dijalan!" Lambai Naruto sebelum menutup kembali pintunya.

*o*

.

Malam yang menyenangkan dan akan berlanjut dengan penuh kedamaian menatap langit malam sebelum tidur, pikir Naruto. Yah, merupakan kebiasaan yang selalu membuatnya damai di tengah kesendirian seperti ini. Rasanya begitu rindu tapi juga menenangkan menatap langit tanpa bintang yang memang identik dengan sosoknya. Sosok yang diharapkan Naruto dapat muncul di hari ulang tahunnya yang tinggal beberapa jam saja kini. Saat ia sedang asyik menatap langit malam tiba-tiba sosok itu muncul mengejutkannya dengan membelakangi rembulan, kemudian mengucapkan 'Selamat ulang tahun Dobe!' setidaknya itulah bayangan Naruto. Tidak ada salahnya berkhayal bukan? Toh ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Namun baru saja Naruto akan menaiki tempat tidurnya untuk mendekati jendela, ia menyadari ada keganjilan diatas ranjangnya. Rasanya bantal gulingnya yang berjumlah masing-masing satu gundukannya tidak sebesar ini. Akhirnya tanpa harus berfikir lebih panjang yang tidak sesuiai dengan kapasitas otaknya Naruto menyibak selimut yang menutupi gundukan itu.

"Ha? Apa-apaan ini?" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya saat gundukan yang dikiranya bantal guling ternyata bukanlah hal yang dipikirkan sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang lumayan besar seperti sebuah bungkusan dengan pita yang mengikat setiap ujung kain pembungkusnya. Dan Naruto dapat menemukan adanya secarik kertas tertempel di atasnya.

'_**Kau beruntung memiliki teman sepengertian kami Naruto! Ini adalah kado spesial dari kami semua. Kami tahu betapa kau sangat kesepian dan menginginkan hal ini. Yah… bisa dibilang kami merestuimu dengan hadiah ini. Jadi, selamat menikmati hadiahmu Naruto…!  
Kami pastikan kau tidak akan sempat tidur karena terlalu senang dan akan sangat sibuk dengan hadiah ini. Semoga malam panjangmu memuaskan…! ^_^'**_

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?" 'Memangnya hadiah apa yang sebesar ini yang bisa membuatku sibuk sepanjang malam?' Lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

Pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah benda aneh berbentuk kotak kecil dengan satu tombol geser yang tidak tahu apa fungsinya. Naruto membaliknya dan menemukan sebuah tulisan tangan yang menempel di belakang benda tersebut. **'Geser tombol ke arah maksimal' **Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya heran namun tanpa berfikir panjang iapun menurutinya juga.

"Ugghug…" Naruto tersentak, tepat setelah tombol ditekan tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari gundukan yang semulanya diam kini terlihat bergerak-gerak itu.

Naruto menatap horor dan menjauh dari benda yang tidak tahu sebenarnya itu apa namun semakin bergerak dengan liar di atas ranjangnya.

"Se-sebenarnya itu apa?" sejak awal gundukan yang dikatakan sebagai hadiah tersebut memang sangat mencurigakan, tapi Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa gundukan itu adalah sesuatu yang dapat bergerak dan hidup.

"Jangan-jangan hantu." Pikir Naruto ngeri. Tapi mana mungkin teman-temannya membungkus hantu hanya untuk menakut-nakutinya sebagai penutup hari ulang tahunnya.

Dengan mengandalkan tekad bahwa hantu itu tidak ada dan tidak mungkin juga bisa dibungkus Naruto mendekatinya dan membuka ikatan ujungnya. Naruto baru sadar bahwa ujung pita itu juga diikatkan pada trailis ranjang. Mungkin sebagai penahan agar bungkusan besar itu tidak berpindah dan terjatuh mengingatnya bisa bergerak.

Naruto berusaha menyibak kain pembungkus itu dari ujung yang sebelumnya diikat. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sepasang kaki yang diikat menyatu dengan pita merah muda melingkari pergelangannya. Jantung Naruto benar-benar tidak tenang sekarang. Bagaimana bisa teman-temannya menculik seseorang sebagai hari ulang tahunnya? Keterlaluan. Lalu siapa ini? Dengan maksud untuk segera membebaskan dan menolong orang tersebut, Naruto dengan segera membuka seluruh kain yang menutupi tubuh berbentuk laki-laki yang hanya dibalut pita-pita itu. Sampai akhirnya dia hanya tinggal menyingkirkan kain yang masih menutupi wajah siapa gerangan pemuda ini.

Entah kenapa jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang, bahkan Naruto harus menahan diri untuk tidak menuruti kata 'Eat me!' pada kertas yang terjepit pita di dada mulus itu. Benar-benar… Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan teman-temannya. Yah… harus diakui bahwa pemandangan dihadapannya ini terlihat lebih menggiurkan daripada kue tar. Apalagi Naruto menyadari bahwa dirinya itu bisex, yang artinya tubuh wanita maupun pria itu sama-sama menakjubkan baginya .Tubuh seputih susu itu begitu mulus dan tampak cantik dengan pita yang terlihat seperti hiasan cream jika diumpamakan sebagai kue tar.

GUlP. Menelan ludahnya sejenak, dengan perlahan tapi pasti Naruto menyingkirkan kain itu.

DEG. Naruto terpaku saat mata hitam tajamlah yang ditemuinya pertama kali. Namun kemudian ia jatuh terduduk dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sesss… sesss…SssSasuke?" Dengan jari bergetar Naruto menunjuk sosok yang sangat familiar baginya itu tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka orang yang diharapkannya kini benar-benar ada dihadapannya. Terlebih dengan keadaan tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidurnya. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi baginya.

"Eummh…engh…"Sosok dihadapannya menggeliat berontak dengan mata tajam seperti mengancamnya untuk segera melepaskannya.

"Kau benar-benar Sasuke?!" Namun seperti tidak menyadari hal itu, Naruto malah berseru dengan mata berkaca-kaca ke arahnya. "Huwaa… apakah ini mimpi?" Gumamnya yang kini menerjunkan air mata terharu yang sangat berlebihan.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, tidak mengerti dengan otak bebal Naruto yang tetap ngadat sedari dulu. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menendang wajah bodoh itu sampai hancur. Tidak tahukah bahwa dirinya harus menahan gemetar dengan keringat yang terus bercucuran karena siksaan pada anggota tubuhnya. Sedangkan sibodoh itu malah bersorak seperti orang gila.

"Ggrrttk…EMHH.." Jika tidak karena bolagag sialan yang menyumbat mulutnya Sasuke pasti sudah menyumpah serapahi Naruto dan mengutuknya menjadi kodok sejak tadi. Hanya bisa menggemertakan bola dimulutnya dengan keras seraya berdehem untuk menyedarkan Naruto.

BRUGH

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang menindih dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat.

Sungguh sial bagi Sasuke. Tadi harus sesak karena buntalan kain dan sekarang harus sesak kerena himpitan tubuh Naruto. Seharusnya Sasuke bisa membebaskan diri dengan mudah. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya seperti tidak mempunyai kekuatan sama sekali, bahkan mengeluarkan sedikit chakra untuk memotong pitanya saja ia tidak mampu. Pasti Neji dan kawan-kawannya telah melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih sudah berada disini Sasuke. Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini." Gumam Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut Sasuke. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Lanjutnya.

"Ugh…" Sasuke hanya memjamkan matanya mendengar perkataan Naruto di tengah getaran yang tidak nyaman seperti ini.

"Apa kau juga merindukanku?" Tanya Naruto setelah mendengar lenguhan dari Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu memandang langit malam dan selalu teringat padamu…"

'Kapan si bodoh ini akan berhenti berceloteh, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi' rintih Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" Naruto memanggil nama Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

'Bagaimana bisa bicara jika _ballgag_ sialan ini masih terpasang Idiot' geram sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke.

GULP. 'Kenapa wajah Sasuke bisa se-eksotis ini?' Naruto tidak kuasa untuk meneguk ludahnya saat memandang wajah berkeringat Sasuke, apalagi dengan mata sayu dan kernyitan seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Eengh…" Sasuke mengerang menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirannya.

"Emh Sasuke… kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke hanya memicingkan matanya pada Naruto. Tubuhnya semakin kesemutan dan pegal.

"Ugh,,," Lenguhnya.

"Ah, maaf!" Naruto melepaskan ballgag dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang, namun kemudian terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dobe, bisahkah kau berhenti memandangiku… dan segera membebaskanku!" Ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Tapi Naruto malah mengedarkan pandangannya melihat tubuh Sasuke keseluruhan, tubuh yang hanya dibalut pita dari pergelangan kaki, paha, melingkari dadanya yang mengikat tangan Sasuke di belakang punggungnya. Dan Naruto harus meneguh ludahnya berulang kali ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan sesuatu milik Sasuke yang terbungkus dengan pita rapi dan terlihat sedang tegang.

"Dob-Dobe, matikan..Ugh- vibratornya!" Pinta Sasuke.

"Eh? Apa? Tor.. tor apa itu?" Sasuke benar-benar ingin membakar Naruto hidup-hidup dengan amaterasunya sekarang. Namun hanya bisa menggeram menyadari dirinya tidak bisa mengaktifkan Sharengan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya? Bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa membaca aliran chakranya.

"Matikan remotnya dan keluarkan benda sialan di bawahku!" Ucap Sasuke berusaha selancar mungkin. "Akh,,," Namun kemudian tubuhnya harus kembali bergetar saat sesuatu di bawah sana mengenai suatu titik di dalam sana.

"Remote? Maksudmu benda kotak kecil itu? Tapi aku tidak tahu terjatuh dimana…"

"Ka-kalau begitu… keluarkan saja ben-benda di bawah-ku."

Naruto menurut, dia pun memeriksa bagian bawah Sasuke dan sedikit terkejut melihat sesuatu menyumbat lubang pantat Sasuke.

"Cepat…! Tarik perlahan Dobe! Aku su-sudah tidak tahan enh… lagi…"Ucap Sasuke dengan lenguhan yang sesekali keluar dari mulutnya. Miliknya yang dililit pita rasanya semakin sakit, dinding lubangnya terus saja digesek dengan benda panjang yang memenuhinya. Membuat tubuhnya bergetar tidak terkendali tanpa sanggup untuk menahan erangannya saat benda itu menggeliik titik terdalamnya.

Naruto meraih benda yang ternyata bergetar dengan kencang itu di dalam lubang Sasuke dan mulai menariknya.

Eengh… pelan-pelan Dobe! –AKKH…" Sasuke tersentak saat benda yang tadinya harus dikeluarkan kini malah menumbuknya dari dalam.

"Hhhh.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Sasuke protes.

Naruto memandang benda yang disebut vibrator itu dengan penuh minat bergantian menatap Sasuke.

"Akh,akh,akh,engh..Do-dobe. Hen-hentikannn…" Erang Sasuke tidak kuasa menahan kenikmatan saat vibrator itu semakin dalam menumbuk anusnya.

Naruto menyukai reaksi Sasuke saat dirinya menggerakkan vibrator ini. Melihat bagaimana Sasuke menggeliat dan mengerang dengan ekspresi tertahan menahan nikmat yang hanya bisa dilihatnya dalam mimpi selama ini. Sungguh sangat erotis, dan Naruto ingin melihat yang lebih dari ini. Dengan gerakan tangan yang dipercepat, Naruto meng-in-out-kan vibrator itu menghantam dinding terdalam Sasuke dengan keras. Membuat tubuh Sasuke berkali-kali terlonjak dan sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya tidak kuat dengan sensasi yang diterimanya.

"Do-dobe… Akh,aah,eugh,ah…" Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Vibrator yang bergetar hebat itu benar-benar menyiksanya dan terus menghantam titik prostatnya dengan telak, membuat kenikmatan berkumpul pada batangnya yang terbungkus pita. Perutnya Sasuke mulai mengejang karena sesuatu di salamnya berkumpul untuk siap dikeluarkan.

"Ahhn Dobe! Hahh… le-lepaskan pitanya!" Ringis Sasuke kesakitan.

"Baiklah… pita yang ini?!" Naruto melepaskan pita yang mengikat paha Sasuke menyatu.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya keras dan berusaha kembali mengumpulkan suaranya.

"Bukan Dobe! Pi-pita yang enghh… ada di pe-penisku…" Ucap Sasuke mati-matian. Sedangkan Naruto terus saja menggerakkan benda itu menggali lubang anusnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba Naruto hampir melepaskan viobrator itu keluar namun kemudian menghantamkan kembali sedalam-dalamnya menghancurkan pertahanan Sasuke.

"AAGGHH… Kekkekhh…" Teriak Sasuke keras saat mendapatkan klimaksnya. Namun batangnya yang terlilit ketat tidak memberikan jalan untuk cairannya dapat keluar dan membuatnya kembali ke perut. Dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan walaupun orgasme kering masih mengandung kenikmatan. Tetap saja Sasuke membenci hal ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Hehh..hhh… Dobe. Perutku sakit tahu…!" Sahut Sasuke. "Cepat lepaskan ini!" Perintahnya kemudian. Rasanya benar-benar ingin menghancurkan wajah bodoh sekarang juga. Tapi apa daya semua gerakannya tertahan karena pita-pita sialan yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Maksudmu pita ini?" Naruto menyentuh balutan pita di kejantanan Sasuke, megurut dan menghitung berapa banyak lingkaran pita pada batang tersebut.

"Ekh,Enghh… apa yang kau lakukan…? Cepat lepaskan!" kejantanannya yang sensitif tanpa bisa melepaskan beban di dalamnya, membuat sentuhan ringan Naruto saja cukup membuat tubuhnya bergetar menahan ngilu.

"Cepattt tarik simpulnya…!" Sepertinya Naruto sengaja ingin mempermainkannya. Padahal apa susahnya sih menarik ujung pita itu, toh simpul itu tidak diikat mati.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran melihat seperti apa aslinya. Tapi begini juga terlihat cantik." Ujar Naruto seraya mengelus penis Sasuke.

"Berhenti bemain-main! Lepaskan aku!" Bantak Sasuke.

"Ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Jadi bisakah aku berbuat sesukaku?!" Ucap Naruto kemudian mengecup kepala kejantanan Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Do-dobe…"

Kecupan Naruto terus berlanjut merayap menuju baguan pangkal lalu keatas melewat perut, dadanya dan mengecupi leher Sasuke.

"Ekh, hentikan!" Sasuke memberontak saat dirasakannya kulit lehernya terhisap dengan kuat oleh mulut Naruto, dan pastinya akan meninggalkan bekas merah kebiruan di sana.

Naruto menyeringai menatap wajah Sasuke yang mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kau sangat cantik Sasuke."

"Hei! Eummh…" Belum sempat Sasuke protes Naruto sudah membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan mulutnya sendiri. Memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga basah Sasuke, mengobrak-abrik mulut Sasuke dan mengajak benda lunak Sasuke bergelut dengan miliknya.

"Emmmf…" Sasuke berusaha berontak. Ia memutar-mutar ikatan tangan di belakang punggungnya untuk lepas. Namun itu semua percuma. Lilitannya lumayan banyak dan kencang membuatnya tidak mungkin memutuskannya dengan tenaga otot yang sedang lemah seperti ini.

Tangan Naruto yang menganggur merayap mengelus bagian tubuh Sasuke yang lain dan memainkan tonjolan di dada Sasuke, menekan dan memelintirnya gemas.

"Aah… Naruto..ugh" Lenguh Sasuke saat Naruto melepaskan mulutnya.

Bibir Naruto yang masih menempel merayap ke bawah, mengecup dan menjilat permukaan kulit Sasuke, menimbulkan jejak saliva di sepanjang perjalanannya. Kemudian menggantikan tugas tangannya menjilat dan menggigit gemas niple tegang Sasuke.

Seraya sibuk menyusu pada putting Sasuke, tangan Naruto beralih meremas pantat Sasuke dan menekan Vibrator yang hanya masuk setengah lebih ke dalam. Kemudian berusaha mengorek celah dinding lembut Sasuke dengan jarinya untuk masuk ke dalam

"Dobe, Apa yang kau lakukaan?" Rasa sesak dan perih bertambah pada bagian bawahnya membuat Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk melepaskna ikatan pada tangan Sasuke. Namun baru saja Sasuke mengambil nafas, Naruto mengikat kembali tangannya ke atas menyatu pada trailis ranjang.

"Cih!" Decak Sasuke melihat dirinya tidak seempat melawan.

Naruto membuka celananya dan mengeluarakan miliknya yang sudah menegang dan terdapat cairan putih di ujungnya. Mendekatkannya ke mulut Sasuke sehingga Sasuke dapat menghirup aroma khas dari kejantanannya.

"Hisap!" Perintahnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Sasuke membuang wajahnya kesamping.

"Owh ayolah… ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Kumohon!" Mohon Naruto dengan puppy ayes no jutsunya menangkup wajah Sasuke untuk menatap wajahnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat raut seperti anak rubah kehilangan induknya itu.

"Hanya untuk hari ulang tahunku. Yah… Kumohon!"

"Hn,,." Gumam Ssuke pada akhirnya tidak tahan dengan ekspresi Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sumringah mengartikan itu sebagai persetujuan dan menyodorkan kembali penisnya untuk dikulum Sasuke.

Dengan ragu Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan disambut dengan Naruto yang tidak sabaran melesakkannya begitu saja.

"Oghohg…" Sasuke mendelik saat tiba-tiba kepala penis Naruto menyentuh pangkal kerongkonannya dan membuatnya tersedak.

"Maaf, ayo lakukan!"

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan lidahnya, melumat dan mengigiti kecil penis di dalam mulutnya, membuat Naruto melenguh puas dan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Seiring dengan keinginan untuk merasakan lebih Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan membuat Sasuke kuwalahan. Dengan bantuan tangannya yang memegangi kepala Sasuke, Naruto melesakkan sedalam-dalamnya seperti berusaha menjebol kerongkongan Sasuke.

"Ugh,,," Sasuke hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya yang berair akibat desakan yang menyakitkan dipangkal tenggorokannya, membuatnya sulit bernafas dan ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"Puah…" Akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan miliknya. Naruto tersenyum penuh arti Memandang Sasuke yang sibuk terbatuk. Mengangkat dagu Sasuke dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Kau hadiah terhebat yang pernah kudapatkan Sasuke. Kau milikku malam ini dan seterusnya akan menjadi milikku."Ujar Naruto posesif.

"Aku bukan milik siapapun!" Sasuke menghentakkan kepalanya membuat pegangan Naruto pada dagunya terlepas. Naruto hanya menyeringai.

SET. dan melepaskan ikatan pada mata kaki Sasuke kemudian membuka kaki Sasuke meletakkannya salah satunya pada bahunya dan mengecup paha dalam Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa menghindar kali ini." Seringainya.

"Tu-tunggu Dobe! Kau belum mengeluarkan vibratornya. Akkkh…" Tidak menghiraukan protesan Sasuke Naruto sudah memaksakan kepala penisnya untuk melalui celah sempit dengan vibrator yang bergetar itu.

"Uhhh,,," Naruto melenguh merasakan gesekan dan getaran vibrator itu pada kejantanannya yang baru masuk kepalanya saja.

"Hentikan! Kau bisa merobekku Dobe. Akkhk…" Sasuke kembali memekik saat Naruto berusaha memperlebar celah sempitnya.

"Le-lepaskan… Sakiitt…" Rasanya benar-benar panas dan perih, lubang anusnya harus dipaksa melebar lebih dari sebelumnya. Naruto memaksakan penisnya untuk masuk sepenuhnya, membuat vibrator itu ikut terdorong semakin dalam.

"AARGHH NARUU… Kau benar-benar membelahku…!" Teriak Sasuke histeris saat Naruto melesakkan seluruh kejantanannya menggesek dinding Sasuke yang merembeskan darah sekarang.

"Ugh… Penisku terjepit dan digetarkan dengan sangat hebat…" Erang Naruto merasakan betapa sempitnya diding yang menghimpit miliknya bersama vibrator itu.

"Keluarkan…!" Rintih Sasuke kesakitan. Rasanya benar-benar penuh sampai terasa terkoyak dibobol oleh kedua benda itu. Lelehan air mata dan saliva mengalir merasakan seberapa sakit pada tubuhnya.

"Sssakit…" Ringis Sasuke.

"Eghhh tenanglah!" Naruto memagut bibir Sasuke untuk menenangkannya, salah satu tangannya memanjakan niple Sasuke untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit menjadi lebih nikmat. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain membantunya untuk mulai bergerak perlahan di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Ber-geraklah… Cepat!"

Naruto tersenyum dan mulai fokus menggerakkan miliknya yang sudah sejak tadi tidak tahan dijepit dan digetarkan di dalam lubang panas seperti itu. Dibantu kedua tangannyaNaruto menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur beserta vibrator itu. Saat penisnya masuk vibrator itu ditariknya, sebaliknya saat penisnya ia tarik vibrator itu dihujamkannya. Membuat hantaman tanpa jeda pada diding dalam Sasuke.

"Eengh… Na-ruto…Akh,akh,ah…" Kenikmatan terus menjalari tubuh Sasuke saat prostatnya terus dihajar kedua benda itu.

"Ssss Sasuke…" Gumam Naruto nikmat.

Air mata dan liur terus mengalir dari sudutnya. Rasa sakit bercamput dengan nikamt membuat akal sehatnya menghilang entah kenapa. Sampai dirasakannya perutnya yang keras mulai mengejang dan rasa sakit mulai berkumpul pada kejantanannya yang terikat.

"Akh Naru-to… lepas-hahh-kan… aku mau kekh-luarhh.." Rintihnya memohon. Dia siap datang dan penisnya harus degera dibebaskan. Tidak ingin mengalami orgasme kering untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bersama Sasuke…!"

"Aku sudah tidak kuat… AAAGHH KELUUUAR…" Teriak Sasuke tidak kuasa menahan puncaknya. Dan penisnya harus kembali kesakitan oleh cairan tertahan yang membuatnya bengkak.

"Ugh…Sakittt akh" Sasuke meremas trailis ranjang erat menahan sakit sementara Naruto tidak henti-hentinya menumbuk lubangnya. Dan kembali merasa nikmat saat hantaman tanpa jeda terus dihujamkan pada prostatnya.

"Ugh, hahh… Sasuke…" Naruto merasakan perutnya mulai melilit kemudian ia membuang vibrator itu. Cukup dengan fokus pada miliknya untuk menyambut klimaks.

"Engh Naruto…" Naruto menarik pita membebaskan penis Sasuke. Kemudian mengurut penis Sasuke seirama dengan gerakannya yang semakin cepat.

"AAAAGHH NARUTOOO…" Teriak Sasuke menyemprotkan dengan keras lahar panas yang begitu banyak membasahi tubuh mereka. Mengeluarkan apa yang tertahan pada perutnya dan menyiksanya sejak tadi.

"SASUKEE…" Seru Naruto menyusul dengan menyemburkan laharnya mengisi lubang Sasuke.

Dengan nafas tersenggal Naruto ambruk di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Menyingkir Dobe…! Kau berat." Tindihan Naruto mengganggu Sasuke untuk mengatur nafasnya. Naruto hanya terkekeh dan membalikkan badannya di samping Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Sasuke!" Pujinya.

"Hn," Gumam Sasuke, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan pegal.

"Aku harus berterimakasih, pada kawan-kawan yang telah memberikan hadiah terhebat yang kuinginkan selama ini." Ujar Naruto tersenyum menoleh pada Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Terserah kau Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke acuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke… apa millikmu memang seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku benar-benar mulus…."Terangnya.

Sasuke melirik miliknya dan harus membelalakkan matanya horor. Miliknya benar-benar polos, kemana semua bulu halus di sana.

"Grrrrktth…"Sasuke menggeram menggemertakkan giginya. Ini benar-benar penghinaan bagi Uciha.

"Sangat cantik. Benar-benar cantik." Ujar Naruto gemas memeluk tubuh Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan aura gelap yang terus muncul dari orang yang dipeluknya.

"Berhenti mengataiku Dobe!" Sasuke menggeliat berusaha menyingkirkan Naruto dari tubuhnya walau itu percuma.

"Tapi kau memang cantik… aku harap kita bisa seperti ini seterusnya."

"Dalam mimpi." Sahut Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke… Aku mencntaimu. Tidak bisakah kau kembali?!"

"Tidak bisa untuk saat ini,"

"Hemm… begitu yah?" Gumam Naruto kecewa.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri sebenarnya Sasuke juga sangat mengiginkan bisa kembali bersama Naruto. Namun masih ada hal yang harus dilakukannya, yang entah kapan dirinya bisa kembali diterima di kampung halamannya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang memejamkan mata, masih kentara kekesalan di raut wajahnya menandakan dia belum tidur.

"Utanjoubi omedetou Naruto." Ujar Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan ulang tahun dari Sasuke kekesalan pada hatinya terlupakan, Naruto-pun membuka matanya dan tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan satu ronde lagi sebagai penutup hari ulang tahunku!" Seringai Naruto senang.

"Dobe!" Dengus Sasuke. Toh dirinya masih tidak bisa kemana-mana dengan tangan yang masih terikat.

_FIN_


End file.
